Bullying Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Bullying, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are in the school’s playground. Annie looks upset. Moby is hanging from monkey bars. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: I'm so angry, Moby! Moby jumps off the monkey bars. Annie looks at four students playing with a ball. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Two bullies are causing trouble on the playground. One older girl grabs the ball away from a younger kid and passes it to her friend. They refuse to pass the ball back to the two younger kids. ANNIE: What is bullying? Annie's notebook reads: What is bullying? ANNIE: Bullying happens when a person says or does hurtful things over and over again. Text reads, bullying: when a person says or does hurtful things over and over again ANNIE: Bullying happens when someone makes fun of someone, hits, pushes, or touches someone in a way that's not welcome, leaves someone out of games and activities, breaks or takes someone else's belongings, sends scary or mean messages to someone, or spreads hurtful rumors, or information about someone that might not be true. Animations show students doing all of the things Annie describes. ANNIE: Bullying can make someone feel scared or hurt. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What should you do if you're being bullied? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if you're being bullied? ANNIE: Well, you shouldn't feel embarrassed if you're being bullied. Many kids get bullied, so you're not alone. An animation shows two girls whispering to each other about another girl, who's standing alone. ANNIE: You should tell an adult if you're being mistreated. The bullied girl tells an adult at her school. ANNIE: You're not a tattletale if you tell an adult about someone that's hurting you or other kids. If it feels safe, you can stand up to a bully. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby starts throwing punches and kicking. ANNIE: No, Moby, you should not fight. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: You should use words to tell the bully to stop. An animation shows a boy telling a girl to stop bullying him. ANNIE: A bully wants to see you get upset, so stay calm and confident. You can also avoid the bully, and stay away from him or her. The boy sees the bully outside of the school and does not go near her. ANNIE: Most bullies won't cause trouble if you've got friends around. The bullied boy walks with his friend. ANNIE: What should you do if you see someone getting bullied? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if you see someone getting bullied? ANNIE: Some kids who get bullied are too scared to tell an adult. An animation shows a boy breaking a rocket that two girls made for a science fair. ANNIE: You can help them by telling an adult yourself. Tell the adult exactly what happened, and tell where and when it happened, too. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. A speech bubble shows what Moby tells an adult at school. It shows pictures of the boy that bullied the girls by breaking their rocket. ANNIE: Most adults will be very glad you told them because they want everyone to be safe! The adult pats Moby on the shoulder, shakes his hand, and thanks him. ANNIE: If it feels safe, you can stand up to the bully for your friend. Moby goes over and talks to the bully at the science fair. The bully has his project setup next to the two girls who built the rocket. ANNIE: Other friends can join you and tell the bully to stop. Remember, don't use your fists! Annie's friend joins Moby and talks to the bully. ANNIE: Bullies who realize that being a bully isn't cool might stop. The bully goes over to the two girls and appears to be sorry for what he did. ANNIE: If you see someone getting bullied, be a good friend. Invite him or her to do things together, and show that you care. Images show Annie talking to two kids who were bullied and then doing things with them. ANNIE: But, how can you avoid being a bully? Annie's notebook reads: How can you avoid being a bully? ANNIE: You should treat people with respect, and treat people the way you want to be treated. An animation shows a girl dropping her books and two boys laughing at her. Another girl comes along and helps her pick up the books. ANNIE: Imagine how you'd feel if someone called you a name or mistreated you. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: It doesn't feel good to make someone feel bad. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: It's okay to get angry, but it's not okay to hurt people because you're angry. An animation shows a girl bouncing a basketball. Another girl tries to stop her from bouncing the ball. The girl with the ball gets angry and makes a fist. ANNIE: Calm yourself down before you say or do something hurtful. You can take a deep breath or think about a happy memory. The girl takes a deep breath and thinks about a bunny rabbit jumping around to help her calm down. ANNIE: Take a walk, or exercise and burn off some energy. The girl walks back and forth to calm down. ANNIE: Later, you'll be ready to explain how you feel and find a way to solve the problem together. The two girls talk to each other, then they shake hands. ANNIE: If you act respectfully, you can avoid being a bully. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: How should you act when you're on the Internet? Annie's notebook reads: How should you act when you are on the Internet? ANNIE: A cyberbully is a person who bullies online. MOBY: Beep? Moby looks at a computer screen. ANNIE: A cyberbully might send scary or mean messages, emails, or texts. A cyberbully might spread bad rumors, An e-mail message to Annie, her family, and her friends makes fun of Moby. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: or send photos of someone to people without permission. An e-mail message to Moby includes a photo of Annie’s sister, Mia, in her bathrobe. ANNIE: Never answer a cyberbully's message. Just ignore them, MOBY: Beep. Moby looks annoyed at the e-mail. ANNIE: and show the message to an adult. Moby shows the message to the teacher. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: If you're mad at someone, you shouldn't send a mean message. When Mia sees the photo sent without her permission, she pumps her fists and groans in anger. Then she closes her laptop. ANNIE: Take time to calm down first. Mia takes a deep breath. ANNIE: Anything that you post online could wind up being shared with lots of people. An animation shows the photo of Mia popping up on five computer screens. Mia calmly types on her laptop. ANNIE: Only say things online that you would feel comfortable saying to someone face to face! Annie and Moby watch the two bullies playing with the ball that they took from the younger kids. ANNIE: I'm a lot calmer now, Moby. Let's go help. MOBY: Beep. Annie and Moby walk over to them. One of the bullies has the ball. MOBY: Beep. The two bullies give the ball back to the younger kids, and then walk away. ANNIE: I think they'll leave them alone now, Moby. MOBY: Beep. Category:Transcripts